Destiny: Legends
by TheCrosser
Summary: What is The Darkness, and where did it come from? Why is it that I was resurrected and not the man I tried to save? What all happened during my time of being dead? So many questions to answer, I'll have to use everything I can find to piece it all together and if I find anyone from my time with the same questions, I'll be sure to help them.
1. Rise or Fall

Destiny: Legends

 **A/N** : In case you have not read any of my previous stories the main plot of this may not make sense but hopefully not by much, anyways hope you enjoy

Chapter 1: Rise or Fall

Three years, it has been three long years since that day I was chosen to be a Guardian of The Light. My name is AJ Barron and this is my story. Let me start from the first day I was revived, actually no I'll start even before that the days before my resurrection, when I lived in the Golden Age of man. Yes as we look upon this beautiful planet and soar through the clouds, past mountains, and into the valleys of what this world used to be, I will tell you who I was and what I did before the fall, before time seemed to call me for a greater purpose.

"HEY THIEF, STOP THAT THIEF!" Yes I was an unconventional man before my adventures as a Guardian. But I understand that it was because of my past life that gave me the gifts of a Hunter.

"If you want it back then try and catch me." I said as I ran down the empty alley.

It was winter in Russia, I was an American on the run from just about everything. I was in Moscow hiding from American Government Agents that had been chasing me ever since I had attempted to start a civil war. I tried that because most others and I have had enough with the American Government and we wanted change. Not that change that was promised by a higher authority or government, no we wanted a real change, one by, of, and for the people. Before you counter me on that and say 'well that's what the government is supposed to do' let me tell you this, if you actually look back and pay real close attention you'll see that only the winners tell history, and the government won every time. When my plan to start a civil war failed I ran to hide and what better place to hide than in America's most feared ally Russia. Of course being on the run and in hiding isn't the best idea but however it was the best option for myself. Now I'm on the streets of Moscow stealing food and doing odd jobs for whoever I can. I stole enough food from that chef to last myself at least the next few days.

"This is the last time you steal from me thief I SWEAR I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A PIKE!" My Grandfather Anton Schaffer used to tell me 'take just what you need and only when you need it, never take or accept anything more or less' he was always a funny man but I guess because of his experiences he knew more than I did. He taught me everything I know, how he learned those skills is still beyond me but I've learned to accept the unknown. I jumped on my motorbike, yes I stole that too, and made a quick getaway.

"Awe that's too bad, your food was always the best." I said as I drove off to the sounds of sirens. I looked behind me and I counted at least three cop cars on my tail and I thought to myself that this was perfect, time to have some fun, as I pulled out my nine shot 45 caliber revolver. The car to my right turned and sped ahead of me while the one to my left tried to intercept me. I quickly sent my bike into a slide as I turned into an alley with the car that stayed behind me. I turned back around and fired three shots, popping one of the tires and killing the passenger. Quickly turning around I saw the walls of a building get closer as I drove faster and slid to turn right. I made a mental note to remind myself not to do that anymore otherwise I'll destroy the only vehicle I have. The alley I turned into was smaller giving me the chance to escape from the cops as I ditched the bike in an open garage and closed the garage door.

"Vy glupyy mal' chick." I heard a man say as I turned my head, in translation he said 'You stupid boy'.

"Po krayney mere, ya ne umer." At least I'm not dead, I told him. He smiled and laughed as he turned to my bike then his smile turned to a frown of disappointment.

"You break my bike I'll break you." He said as he got to work. The man's name is Uslavika, Jordan Uslavika, he was my second in command during my attempted civil war. Thanks to his contacts out here in Moscow we were able to run when we needed to. However living under his roof has it's … restrictions and perks, but I've made the most of what I could. Remember when I said I stole enough food to last me three days. Well I took that food and walked into the basement door and walked down the stairs to an underground hideout that was bigger than the building above and was filled with people just like me, on the run and in hiding only they had their own reasons. I walked past people, hungry people, as they all held out their hands to me. I would look at them as I walked by and passed out the food I stole. I didn't ask for a thank you and I don't remember if I got any but it didn't matter to me, all that mattered was that I helped and got these people feed. Especially the children, every day when I stole food or went out scavenging for other things I always made sure that I brought something for them. There were at least five girls and eight boys and every day I made sure to meet them at the corner of the base behind the tents.

"Mr. Schaffer, Mr. Schaffer!" they all would yell as they all ran towards me. I'd smile and wave as I set my backpack on the table I had set up for them. I counted how many there were every time they came and today there was a new young boy in town who looked a lot younger than the rest.

"Hello Margaret, Ben, Benny, Brandon, Aaron, Phillip, Julie, Maddie, Patrick, Regina, Marcelo, Ian, Britney, and Jasmin how is everyone today?" I asked as I walked past all of them and handed them each a Twinkie.

"We're fine thank you." They all replied except for the young boy. I looked at all of them with a dominating face of seriousness.

"Hey now what did I tell you about using the word fine?" I asked and they all smiled and laughed.

"Never say fine because we're not Freaking out Internally while Neglecting Everything." They all replied. Now I smiled as I stood in front of the young boy.

"That's right, now I know this isn't the most ideal situation we're in but we can still make the most of it, now who's this young boy right here?" I asked as I knelt down to this new face. He was shy I could tell just by the way he shook when I got on his eye level. To break the tension I pulled out one of the Twinkies

"Um my name is Tristan." He said as I handed him the Twinkie.

"Tristan huh, well Tristan why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" I asked as the other kids started to leave.

"I was a student in elementary school in America, but when the fighting started my older brother tried to take us to a safe place before he was shot right in front of me." Tristan explained, he didn't cry or stutter which shocked me. How can a child at this age not be traumatized by a scene like that?

"Tristan how old are you?" I asked as I got up and pulled an apple out of my pack.

"I'm nine." He stated as he started eating the Twinkie.

"And what was your brother's name?" I asked as I sat down and took a bite of my apple.

"His name was Austin." Austin, definitely an American name. I stood up and knelt down to the boy's eye level again and I placed my right hand on his shoulder.

"Do you know where you are Tristan?" I asked him calmly.

"Austin said this was Firebase Foxtrot the safe place for when wars started." Tristan stated as he finished the Twinkie. I smiled as I patted his shoulder.

"That's right this is Firebase Foxtrot, hey I've got a favor to ask you and this is an important job and a really big one but I think you can handle it, you and me kid we're going to build this base up and we're going to make it ready for anything, now what I need you to do is keep an eye on the other kids I know there a hassle and hard to keep track of but you think you can do that for me?" to the kid I'm sure it seemed like a big responsibility but he just looked around at all the kids who were now either playing or with their families, then he looked back at me and shook his head yes. I smiled as I patted his shoulder one more time.

"Alright that's what I like to see now go on kid you'll be a man someday." I told him as he walked off to watch the other kids.

"Wow those kids really look up to you." I smiled at the familiar voice that was behind me.

"Well someone has to give them hope, Jack." I said as I turned to the coated man behind me. He smiled as he let his hood down revealing his dark brown hair.

"Yeah, for 2125 they're doing alright, so I got a job for you August." Jack told me as he placed a compound bow and a hunting knife on the table.

"Let me guess, stealth pick up?" I asked as I picked up the bow and examined it. It had a quiver with only three arrows, which was weird because the quiver was designed to carry at least ten or twelve.

"No stealth drop off, I need you to take my client to the docks, goes by the name Sonreef, he's got a family and he wants to take them to the outer countries." Jack explained as I set the bow over my torso and placed the knife in a sheath on my belt.

"The outer countries what like Remnant and South Island, wasn't there something dark there that the world governments wanted to keep a secret?" I questioned as I threw my backpack on over the bow. I made a mental note that I should get a jacket with a harness for everything my current black winter coat wasn't cutting it anymore.

"They'll meet you outside when you're ready if you have any questions the client said he'll answer as many as he could." Jack said before he left.

"What made you think I was taking the job?" I asked just before he left.

"You're the one getting geared up not me." Jack mentioned as he turned the corner and left.

"Jackass." I mumbled to myself as I walked away from the table and made my way up the stairs and into the garage. Once I was in the garage I was met with a man in a green coat much like Jack's with his hood up. I watched as he examined my bike before he smiled and stood up straight.

"You are much like myself when I was your age." He said as he turned to me and let down his hood. I'll never forget the feeling I got when he stared at me with his golden eyes. Just those alone were enough to tell me why they wanted to go to the outer countries, they were from the outer countries. But what he said to me caught me off guard.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. He laughed as he rubbed his hand over his ginger hair.

"You carry a bow into a mission which may require a gun, I carried a sword when I needed a bow. We both carry unconventional weaponry in situations that require a more fined tool." He said. I smiled as he truthfully analyzed me.

"The name's August Schaffer." I said as I reached out my hand.

"Anton, Anton Sonreef. I trust my family is in good hands?" he asked as he shook my hand. I smiled as I pressed the button to open the garage, but I laughed when he said his name and he gave me a funny look so I explained that my grandfather was also named Anton.

He smiled as he motioned to something I didn't see before I opened the door. There was a truck unlike any I've seen with a turret of some kind in the bed. Inside the truck were two young woman, a burnet with long hair and looked more like Anton's age and the darker read head seemed more like my age. They both got out of the truck and rushed to Anton as he welcomed them with open arms.

"Dad!" the young girl yelled as she and the other woman embraced Anton in a hug.

"It's okay sweetie we'll be home soon." Anton reassured his daughter as he walked them back to the truck. As he got them set he motioned me to get on the turret. Once I stepped on he started the engine and began to floor it out of the alley.

That was my life, step in then step out, once I finished one job it was straight to the next. As soon as we left the alley cop cars started going off like there was no one else to chase. I can see why they had a turret mounted onto the truck, Anton knew this mission was rigged from the start. Because he was from the outer countries, which were a bunch of little islands found in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, and those from there were known to have "special" abilities so every government in the world wanted to imprison them and study them. The outer countries just appeared out of nowhere one day and that's when my revolution started. After everyone wanted to "study" these new people who just showed up for no reason yet to be explained that was my tipping point which lead me to want to help those who were prosecuted and judged. They weren't to blame for our economy or our loss of jobs it was always the government who had control of the media, the press, the banks, and our very militaries.

"Fire now!" Anton ordered.

I quickly loaded the gun and held down the buttons on both handles to open fire on anything behind us. As soon as I opened fire all the cars scattered and formed a circle around us. Quickly I pulled out my revolver and fired at the two in front of the truck. I hit the car to the left and I watched as it swerved into the other clearing a path for Anton to speed up and get out of the circle. Meanwhile leaving me to fire at the rest that tried to follow. Of course as soon as we turned the corner and left the city they had a helicopter chasing us and a couple of tanks to back it up. I opened fire on the helicopter but the thing was too fast for me to aim.

"August check the chest use what I have in there." Anton mentioned as he sped up.

I hurried over to the steel box, which Anton called a chest, and I found quite a few things. More arrows for starters but amongst that were a rocket launcher of some kind that I've never seen before and another weapon which looked like some kind of plasma launcher only smaller. I took the rocket launcher, which had a weird smooth design to it, and I aimed it at the helicopter. As I aimed the launcher it started to make a quick beeping sound, I ignored it and waited for the helicopter to fly still and once it did I pulled the trigger and watched as the rocket flew past it as the helicopter quickly swerved to the right but what amazed me was when the rocket flew around and hit the helicopter dead on causing it to fall onto the tank directly under it. I shook myself out of my shock and aimed the rocket at the other tank, however when I pulled the trigger it didn't fire. I slapped myself in the forehead for thinking it could carry two rocket in the chamber. So I dropped the rocket launcher and I hurried over to the chest and I picked up the other gun. I quickly ran over to the edge of the truck and I pulled the trigger but when I let go all I heard was a click. At first I thought it was empty but when I tried again, only this time I held the trigger down, it charged and when it was done it fired this huge blast of light which melted a giant hole in the tank. I was in awe as we drove away to where ever we were going. It was a long drive and so far we hadn't run into to trouble so Anton thought it would be safe to stop just outside of a nearby cosmodrome.

"Did you like that, those are both test weapons, once I get them to the outer countries I'll be able to finalize them and get them shipped around the world." Anton explained as he got out of the driver seat.

"What the holy hell on wheels?" I said as I rolled over and fell out of the truck bed and onto the ground of where we stopped. Anton just laughed as he helped me get up.

"Yeah the laser still has some kinks that need to be worked out, but it gets the job done." Anton said as I stood up and shook off whatever dust was on me.

"So what's next?" I asked as Anton walked over to the passenger door and opened it to let out his wife and daughter.

"Now I get my family to the docks inside the cosmodrome, and you can go back to your freelancing." Anton said as his wife and daughter got out of the truck.

"Right, do I get to keep the truck?" I asked as he walked over to the bed and pulled out the weapons I used earlier. He thought about it for a second as he strapped the weapons to his back.

"I don't see why not." Then he stopped after he grabbed a Russian rifle and looked at me with curiosity.

"Or you could come with us, help us out in any way we might need." I thought about his offer, how much I wanted to help him.

I remember when that man gave me the opportunity I was looking for. He gave me the chance to follow my dream. But I had to decline, because I had unfinished business back at the fort.

"I'm sorry but I can't just yet, I still have unfinished business back home." I said as I closed the bed of the truck. Anton laughed, probably because he saw another thing about himself in me.

"And where is that to you, home?" He asked. I'll be honest, I haven't thought of that, my home was taken from me when I had to run. I looked at him with honesty and I shrugged.

"Wherever the wind blows I guess." He nodded at my answer and was about to walk away with his family until his daughter ran up to me and pulled me into a hug.

I was confused at first, I didn't really understand why she did that, but I guess it was because I helped her get home with her family. She just said thank you to me before she ran off with her parents. Then the gunshots fired, at first there was just one and at that one I turned around and unsheathed the bow I had firing an arrow into the dark. I heard a satisfying cry in pain before more gunshots began to fire. I ran behind the truck and quickly got a glance at Anton as his family making a break for it and I sighed in relief as I watched them run. I quickly jumped onto the bed of the truck and fired a few arrows as gunshots flew by me before I mounted the machine gun. But before I could even fire I felt the bullets fly right through me. I fell forward into the snow as the storm made it harder to see anything past five feet but I heard the shooting stop. Everyone who has been in a shooting before knows that when the bullets stop it can mean one of two things, either it's done and everyone is gone into hiding, but since this is Russia, or one of the sides has won and they are currently doing a sweep to find any survivors. Only in my case it was a one sided battle from the start. I wasn't dead, at least not yet, I did what I could and I struggled to sit upright against the truck. Then I heard the footsteps of crunching snow coming my way. At this point I already knew what was coming to me, my killer, at least they gave me enough time to think about my life before I left that world, they also gave me enough time to reach for my revolver and my knife. When the crunching of snow stopped there was a man in a fur coat and a raccoon hat standing before me. He didn't say anything, he just reached for his gun slowly and aimed it at me. I smiled as he gave me enough time to throw my knife straight into his chest as I fired my revolver and emptied the gun on him. A shrewd effort but an effort none the less, even though I emptied my rounds and threw a knife into his chest he just laughed and threw the knife into the snow. He smiled as he kneeled to the ground and repointed his gun at me.

"Even before death, you Americans always have to fight to the last breath don't you?" He asked in his cold Russian accent. I chuckled as I straightened my back, I knew he was going to shoot me regardless of what I said so I made it easier for both of us.

"Just like you Russians, we always have to have the last laugh before we surrender." I said as I struggled with my last breaths. The Russian smiled before he pulled the trigger and I was dead and all I saw was darkness.

I don't know what death is actually like but for what felt like moments to me it was cold, black, nothing. I felt alone, scared, I questioned my very existence and why I still had my mind and memories. I remembered my family, my friends, everyone I ever ran into, every good day every bad day. But then the most peculiar thing happened in my darkness, there was a flash of golden light before me and out of that light came a golden hand and a voice called out to me.

"Come, take my hand oh fading light, become a Guardian to continue what you once started." I was confused, terrified even, but for some reason I felt drawn to the light.

So I took the hand and the all of a sudden I felt a surge of powerful energy flow into me, my muscles contracted and my heart started to heavily pound in my chest and I woke up right where I had died. I looked down and saw my hands wearing weird gloves that I had never seen before as I knelt to the ground.

"Eye's up Guardian." I heard a voice say. I looked up and I saw a strange floating object with a square shape of some kind.

"What, what happened?" I asked as I regained my balance. Then there was a roar of some kind, like a bear or some other animal.

"Questions later, we're in Fallen territory, we're not safe out here." It floated around as if it was looking. While it did that I got a better look at it. It was circular in the center and it had eight square spikes around it.

"Hold still I'll explain later." Then it disappeared into thin air.

"Wha- what?" I questioned but I was cut off when I heard the object's voice in my head.

"Don't be alarmed I'm still here, first off I'm a ghost, only now I'm your ghost, now we need to get moving before we get killed … again, head towards the wall we need to find a functional transport." Not wanting to experience death a second time I followed its orders and made a break for it.

"So what exactly happened, I thought I was dead?" I asked aloud as I ran inside the wall.

"Yes you were, but like I said I'll explain later now keep moving." It said as I entered a dark black corridor.

"Hold on I'll see if I can't get a light on, it's only a few centuries working against me, that and the rust." It said as it appeared in front of me and floated over to the wall across the dark open room that was way bigger than I first thought.

As it floated around it emitted a light and from that I light I saw some movement around the room but I couldn't make it out at first. As soon as the lights flipped on I could see these creatures of some kind, they had four arms and the heads of birds as they jumped around towards me. The Ghost flew back to me and disappeared again as a cage door behind me opened.

"The Fallen RUN, I found a rifle behind the door GO!" it yelled.

I quickly ran through the door and picked up the rifle and I turned the corner to hide. I quickly got a better look at the rifle and as I examined it I recognized it and I was shocked by what I found. This was the same rifle that Anton had grabbed before he left with his family. Wondering how it got there I quickly looked around for any signs of his body, if I found it then I knew he got away and he just must have dropped it, but if I found the body or maybe more, then I fear the worst had happened and my efforts were for nothing. Then the worst thing happened, I found his coat covering a skeleton sitting next to the wall where my Ghost found the gun. I could only assume the worst happened to him but I feared as to what might have happened to the rest of his family for I didn't see any other skeletons nearby. I knelt before him and I stared into his cold dead eye sockets as I sighed, I looked around to see if any of the other weapons he took were lying around but fortunately I didn't find them, that either meant they were somewhere else or the mother and daughter actually completed their mission. I looked to Anton's dead body again.

"I'm sorry my friend, I wish you could have seen that mission through." I said to his corpse before I grabbed his coat and put it on.

"Was he a good friend of yours?" I heard the Ghost ask.

"No, we had only just met, but I could tell he was a good man." I said aloud, then I heard another roar.

"That reminds me, we should get going, I've managed to locate a ship not too far from here, if we can just get to the Rocket Yard then I can get us out of here." My Ghost explained. Man that got annoying after a while calling this thing 'My Ghost' but it was the only thing I could call it for now. Maybe I can name it later.

I started running as fast as I could down the halls as I heard unfamiliar sounds left and right. They were like grunts or gurgles I couldn't really tell. That's when two of them jumped right in front of me. They were weird looking like giant featherless skinny chickens. On instinct I reached for my hip without thinking and I pulled out a knife before I quickly leaped for one and stabbed it. After I killed the first in one blow I threw the knife at the other one knocking it to the flow as the knife struck the head.

"Well now this is confusing?" My Ghost questioned as I continued walking down the halls.

"What is?" I asked, curious as to what he was talking about.

"I'm not quite sure as to what your class is, you are wearing a Warlock's Coat but your abilities are that of a Hunter, I'm trying to piece it all together." My Ghost explained. I laughed as I didn't quite understand what he meant by that but for a floating hunk of junk he was funny.

"I don't know what a Hunter or Warlock is but I can assure you that this coat belonged to neither, the man who wore this coat was actually much like myself according to him." I explained. Then out of nowhere these red lines showed up.

"Careful The Fallen have set up traps everywhere." My Ghost said.

I crouched under the first two the more of those oversized chickens showed up and started firing on me. I quickly slid to the left behind a metal post before I returned fire. I blew the head off both of them in one mag before I reloaded and walked on. Now there was a bridge before me, I looked behind me in case of more of those things, then I looked across the bridge for traps. As I looked down the bridge and into the hallway ahead I noticed a box chest of some sort to the right at the end of the bridge. It looked alien to me, and not in the literal since that is was but also just down right strange. I walked up to it out of curiosity in hopes that it might have something useful.

"A Loot Cache, The Fallen really need to work on hiding those better." My ghost said before I opened it. I found what looked like a sniper rifle of some sort and a bunch of shiny square pieces.

"That Glimmer will come in handy later, keep it, if you save enough after this you might be able to rent a place for a while." My Ghost said before I heard more of The Fallen.

A Sniper Rifle wouldn't help me much in these small hallways so I stuck with Anton's combat rifle. After I took what my Ghost called Glimmer, I headed into the narrow hallways to find more of the oversized chickens as well as a few of those four armed freaks. I felt around in case I had any other surprises on my belt and to my shock I found a grenade. I saw that it was only slightly different than my shrapnel grenades back at home, the main difference being the design. I smiled as I pulled the pine and tossed it into the center of the group of enemies. I laughed when they all stood there and waited for it to blow them to shreds, probably blowing my cover but it didn't matter after it went off and took them all out.

"I fail to see the humor in watching Dregs and Vandals explode." My Ghost stated as we walked out of the hallway and into a courtyard of sorts.

"Dreg and Vandals?" I asked as I walked out.

"Yes, Dreg are the smaller nimble ones and Vandals are the big four armed ones." He explained.

"Oh well I was laughing at the fact that they just stood there and let it get them instead of jumping out of the way?" I said as more of them showed up. Then we heard a loud boom.

"A Ketch this close to the surface? Something's not right." My Ghost stated as I looked up to see a series of small air craft followed by a giant strange air ship of some sorts.

It was strange because one, I've never seen anything like it, two, it had one really big thruster that made up most of the ship while the rest were small and varied in size. In the front it was very pointed and got really big towards the middle. It was like something out of Star Wars only five times the size. After they showed up more Dregs and Vandals started jumping out of the smaller ships, giving me no choice but to run straight through them. That was the Shitiest mistake I have ever made.

"FUCK, SHIT, CRAP FUUUUUUUUCK!" I yelled as I quickly ran back to cover as an onslaught of firepower from Dregs and Vandals.

"In what universe did you think that would actually work?" My Ghost asked as he appeared in front of me.

"The universe that I didn't get the shit kicked out of me?" I exclaimed as I pulled another grenade. "So now that we're being gunned down mind explaining just what the hell is going on?" I questioned as I tossed the grenade and heard a satisfying explosion.

"Well let me see here it would be better if I explained at The City but since we have time I'll explain what I can." My Ghost started as I continued to return fire. "Hundreds of years ago after The Collapse and The Darkness grew stronger." I cut him off right about there.

"I didn't ask for a damn history lesson, I asked what the hell is going on here, though while you're at it why don't you explain to me more about yourself and what you are." I swear that thing have me a look of disappointment as I reloaded.

"Very well, I am a Ghost, though now I'm your Ghost and I'm basically one of the most advanced A.I. known in the system. The Fallen have been hunting Ghosts for a while now as to lower the number of Guardians revived, they have succeeded for a while but I got lucky and found you in time just after I got spotted. Now they want to kill us both and get any information out of me if they can." My Ghost explained. I tossed another grenade before I ducked down to face him. I swear my grenades don't run out, I decided I would ask about it later.

"So you're an A.I. what all can you do?" I asked as I pulled out my sniper rifle and took a few shots at the farthest Vandals.

"I can manage communications between us and other Guardians, access radio frequencies, scan things, provide what limited information we currently have, and I can manage your ammo reserves as well as hack into other networks and computers." My Ghost explained.

"Okay can you call for help?" I asked, firing more rounds at the enemy.

"I can most certainly try, though I must warn you the likely hood of another Guardian actually coming to help is very low." My Ghost stated. I think he just sassed me.

"Just make the call damn it." I demanded as I avoided getting shot at for the tenth time today.

"As you wish." My Ghost stated as he grew into a ball of light and I swear he started emitting the same sound as a phone dial. Then he shrunk again and looked at me.

"No response, I'll leave it on a repeating frequency just in case anyone actually picks up." My Ghost said as I started to lower the enemy's numbers.

"Okay well just as long as they don't send in anything to big we should be fine." I said as I tossed yet another grenade. Then I heard a loud buzzer go off as one of those smaller ships flew in and dropped something big with six legs and a massive tank gun. I made a mental note not to get to cocky and spite out things that could potentially screw myself.

"Something like that, I assume?" I swear this Ghost has more humanity in him than any man I've ever met. It as sass, it has humor, and it talks just like one, just what the fuck was going on?

"Shut up." I told him as I readied the rifle I had in hand.

"HEAD'S UP!" I turned around to see someone else holding what was clearly a rocket launcher. After seeing that I ducked and the person fired one rocket, and one rocket was all they needed as I watched it fly above me and land a direct hit on the tank, sending it to hell and back as there was nothing left but the broken parts scattered everywhere. I turned back to the person in shock as she walked up to my Ghost and I.

"Sup, I got your distress signal and hurried over, thankfully I was just in the Mothyards when you sent it, Name's Maddie, but my friends call me Mad Dog." Maddie said as she held out her hand. She was wearing a strange set of armor, her helmet had three eyes by the looks, the rest looked to be covered in leaves and had a green and brown tint to it. I looked at her confused at first but I shook her hand.

"August, August Jones Schaffer." I said to her as I took off my helmet and she did the same. She waved her head to let the wind flow through her long blonde hair as she opened her bright green eyes that were surrounded by white face paint which formed a skull.

"Oh what happened to your eye can you see out of it alright?" she asked as she placed her hand over my right eye. I was confused because I didn't remember having a scar there and I could see out of it just fine. But boy as soon as she touched it, it hurt like hell, causing me to wince in pain as she slowly backed off.

"I can see just fine, thank you for your concern and thanks for the assist." I said as I brushed my long auburn hair back behind my ears.

"Sure thing anything for the researchers and knowledge holders." She said as we stood there. I gave her a confused look.

"Isn't that what you are, a Warlock, you're wearing a coat just like one?" she asked as she walked around me with her leafy cape catching the wind with every step she took. That's when my Ghost intervened.

"Um we're not quite sure what Class he is, he just revived so he is taking everything in for the first time." My Ghost explained to Maddie.

"Oh I see, well in that case let's get you out of here, The Speaker will want to meet you, we haven't had a new Guardian in months, you might be the last one for a while, come on I'll take you too my ship and we can get to The City in a flash." She said as she grabbed my hand and before I knew it the world around me began to look digitized like in Torn and a few seconds later we were in like a small bedroom of sorts, all it had was a metal bench as a bed and a metal door.

"Welcome aboard, I would show you the outside but I only have one seat up front, so make yourself at home for now, we'll be at The City soon and I'll give you a tour from there." Maddie said as he let go of my hand and walked through the metal door that opened itself and closed when she was through.

"So this is nice, not every Guardian is as nice as she is, at least so I've heard." My Ghost said as it floated in front of me.

"Yeah I guess, I still don't understand what's going on." I said as I laid in the bed of the room.

"Don't worry Guardian, I'm sure all will be made clear once we get to The City." My Ghost said.

It was strange, everything was happening at once. I died only to be resurrected but for what? During my first days as a new Guardian I was so confused, but I learned to just roll with it as time past by. My origin story if far from finished I still have so much I want and need to say. Hopefully I can write it all down before my next grand adventure. Oh and I did name my Ghost, it's Rider, he'll be helping me write everything down. Well that's where I'll end today's log AJ Barron out, I'll see if I can get my friends to help write about our adventures together, we'll see.


	2. My Path

Chapter 2: My Path

Hmm, I don't exactly know where to begin let alone nor do I know why I am writing this for my friend. Maybe because he is my leader and I should respect his orders, or perhaps because he is my friend and brother in battle? Though we are different in mechanics and programming we are one in the same, we are all one in the Iris as my masters once told me before I became a Guardian of The Light. Back then we were called by many names, Omnix, Android, Robot, but now 700 years later we are all known as EXO or Emotionally Xerted Original as some like to say as an insult. We as EXOs are scornfully looked down on, Humans are driven and passionate and Awoken are stubborn and proud, while we EXO are just ignorant and wary. We do not know of why we were created just that we woke up one day. Some of us sought a path of peace and wisdom, while the others sought war and destruction. Are goals the same but the reasoning was different. Both sides wanted peace and respect yet not every unit thought we were treated fairly; we were but tungsten and oil so we could work harder and longer. But we were also smart and nimble, we found ways to work more efficiently without breaking our own servos and we could comprehend what exactly what was needed to be down and how. Sadly whoever or whatever created us gave us free will, which was thought impossible to program for many generations but what they didn't understand about free will was the matter of simple choices, that's all it is free will a simple choice of do or don't, can or can't, like or dislike, yes or no, why or why not, throw some emotion in there and you've got an opinion, now express that opinion and you've got free will. Humans thought that an Artificial Intelligence with free will was a bad thing that it spoke the end times, well 800 years later and The Darkness came so who knows maybe we did. After years of war, bloodshed, and pain right when we were getting the peace and respect we wanted and Darkness takes over. Cool story bro.

Back in the day, 634 years ago to be exact, I was just a normal Omnix on my mountain of sanctuary in Germany. Where Omnix from around the world could find peace should they choose it. Humans would often climb the mountain in search of the same thing. We didn't judge, we didn't exclude, we didn't … care, we would just sit up on our mountain and contemplate our existence, we would ask why are we here, why would God himself create something that has no purpose other than to work, serve, and die? We didn't know anything about philosophy, Religion, or inner meaning and as I sat there thinking like I am now there was a man who changed my … … … life for lack of better meaning. He climbed to our temple and stood there. He wore a heavy winter fur coat as black as the night sky woven out of the fur of a Black Bear and he used the head as his hood. He looked around then he looked up and kept climbing, he didn't stop until he was beyond the cloud layer. I had to activate my Heat Seeker to see him climb to the very top of the peak where he balanced his feet as best and gentle as he could to stand above the mountain.

"I AM ALIVE! DO YOU SEE ME I AM HERE AND I AM ALIVE, WHATEVER STORM YOU GOT FOR ME THEN GIVE IT, HEAR MY WORDS AND BARE WITNESS TO MY VOW I WILL LIVE BEYOND DAYS OF DARK TO FIGHT FOR LIGHT, TILL MY DAYS DONE AND JOURNEY'S END! HEAR ME NOW OH GOD OF FATE I AM ALIVE!"

Every unit present heard this man's vow to his God or Gods and they watched as he climbed down to the Temple of The Iris. He climbed down on the roof and stood upon the mounted eye made of gold that watched all who entered and all who left. He jumped off the roof and landed in the center of the crowd. We all just looked at him, we made a path for him as he began walking away to begin his climb down. Every Unit else just went back to their duties as I stood there to watch him walk away. Curiosity killed the cat they say, well it definitely killed me. I followed him down the mountain, asked him many questions, answered his, and learned what I could from him. His name was Handar Sinclaire, he came to the mountains to swear his life to be lived in the fullest against all odds, even if his God denied him that right. Handar was from the city below, he owned a bakery, he fought in the war against Omnix but he fought to give us the chance he wants for his life. He had a family of a wife, three daughters and a son all who went to school and all who worked hard and were very loving.

"So what of you lad, who are you?" He asked me as we neared the final steps.

"I am Omnix unit 1398, my designation is insight and studies on all that is living." I said. Handar seemed less than satisfied with my answer.

"No mate what's your name, who are you inside all those nuts and bolts?" Handar asked. I was confused by his question, I didn't know what he meant by name, I didn't have one, none of us did. All we hand was our designated unit number and our designated purpose.

"I'm afraid I do not understand, what do you mean by 'my name'?" I asked.

"I suppose it makes sense with you being made of metal, what I mean is what do I call you by, what do you respond to when the Gods and Goddess are calling to you?" He asked.

"Oh um I do not know, they have never called for me, and Units only refer to each other by their Unit Number." I explained.

"Well that won't do, you're going to need a proper name should we meet again." He said as we stopped at the last step.

"I know, Shex-13, Your unit number was 1398 well the 98 in front of the 13 and add a shh to it and there you go. What do ya think?" Handar asked. I was pleasantly surprised, Shex-13, I liked it.

After saying our goodbyes and parting our ways I made my way back up to The Temple. I was given a name, a real name and not some designation. As the days came and went by I used my name more often, I would go into the city and visit Handar but also to assist others during my time in there. I met so many people who were accepting of my origins. I can't remember all of their names but the one I do remember besides Handar was Susan. Susan and I became close as time went by, she showed me how to feed Ducks at the pond and taught me Sign Language so I could speak to those who could not. At first it was just hand motions and signals to me that I could not understand but I eventually learned.

"Okay run it by me again, what's 'how are you' in ASL?" Susan asked. She was wearing a bright orange dress with a big yellow hat that shined like the Sun in the light.

"Umm." I said to myself as I bent my hand and turned them inwards from my torso before pointing my right index finger at Susan as I leant into the motion like I was interested.

"Great now what's 'good morning'?" I placed my left hand over my chin before gently swaying downwards as I raised my right straight up as my left hand landed my right arm.

We shared a laugh as I learned so much in my time with The City but it wasn't until Handar's death when I realized just how much time has been passing me. I was there when he died on the bed.

"Shex, you're a good man, you helped my store and others down here in this city, even got my family to do better in school, for that I thank you." The old man said as he lay ill on the bed.

"I want you to promise me that you'll continue to watch over my family and those around you, help them grow, learn, and lead if you have to, just promise me you'll do that so that I may die in peace." He requested.

I looked at him with what sad eyes I could produce; being a robot limited my visual emotion. I nodded and agreed to his terms. I attended his funeral, gave a few parting words, then went on my merry way. I returned to the Temple and retreated to my designated room. My HUD began flickering red as the words 'Low Battery' came flashing on, it's funny how I made a promise to look after a man's family right after his death and before my own. I knew my 'time' was coming, I could just go to the ports and recharge but I didn't want to, not this time, I had lost my first and best friend, I just wanted it to end. I looked at the time before I shut off to confirm my time of death. November 25, 2653 3:16 PM. If I could shed tears I'm sure that I would have just as my screen went black and there was nothing I could do. I didn't tell anyone of my passing, not Susan, not Handar's family nor anyone else I gave my life to help those in need and to learn all that I could and now it was over. Then the most unexpected thing happened, I woke up, no rest sequence, no back up batteries and no Unit Designation just me and my Ghost.

"Hello." it said to me. "Welcome back."

"What, why am I … … …" I could not find the word, Androids, or Robots were not technically an organism so we were not … … …

"Alive? Well you Shex-13 were chosen to serve The Light as a Guardian." Alive, I must admit though I felt different I never knew what it was meant to be alive.

I looked down at my hands to see a pair of gloves over my hands that were not there before. I also noticed my HUD had changed I had a radar in the top left corner and a white bar in the middle top. I stood up and walked over to my mirror to find I was wearing a white coat of sorts and a helmet that covered my head that was round with a small visor.

"What does that mean, A Guardian and why me I've done nothing special." I said to The Ghost.

"You weren't chosen for doing anything special, you were chosen because of who you are, compassionate, curious, and willing to help those in need." It wasn't till then when I noticed how much dust had accumulated in my room.

I quickly sat down at my desk and turned on my monitor. I was surprised to watch it come to life, when I check the time and date a lot had surprised me. January 13, 3345, almost 700 years had passed since my shut down. My Ghost all of a sudden started glowing and expanded as we both heard the cries of a ferocious beast.

"Oh great, I'm detecting Fallen and Hive coming our way, we don't have much time." She said.

"What are The Fallen and The Hive?" I asked.

"To sum it up they're aliens trying to kill us and by us I mean Guardians and their Ghosts, we aren't the only ones you know." At that point I knew exactly what to do.

I got up and ran to the mirror, I opened a secret compartment that held an old long rifle from pre-WW1 era, I called it No Land Beyond, its range and impact were enough to send away any intruders that came close, I also pulled out a small Glock with .45 caliber rounds. We left my room and ran to the courtyard where we found what my Ghost had described as The Fallen just standing there waiting for us. Then they charged, Dregs came at us first while Vandals stayed in the back. Using my Glock I took out the Dregs aiming for their heads as they got closer then switched to No Land Beyond shooting the Vandals from a far distance thought it was hard to aim with I tried my best to fend them off. I used the Pillars as cover as the fight continued. It almost seemed hopeless as more and more just kept coming.

"What are you doing? We should run get out of here, we need to get to The Tower to fight another day." My Ghost explained to me.

"I will not leave until this temple is safe, I will not let anyone or anything decimate this place and lose all of its knowledge, it's too important." I said.

I felt a surge of energy fill me as I said the words, it was like a mystical flow that came to me as I was about to run in and melee everything in my path but instead a ball of dark matter came from my hand and I watched as it flew towards my enemies and demolished them in an explosion of dark energy. After the dust cleared away I could the damage that I had caused in just a single swoop of my hand. They all evaporated into a Void of some kind as we walked past them.

"Well at least we won't have to take the CAT test when we get to The Tower now." My Ghost commented.

"The what?" I asked her.

"The Class Assessment Test, it determines what class you are, but I think it's pretty clear that you're a Warlock Voidwalker." She said.

I looked down to my hands and saw the Dark Energy which she called Void. With this new found ability I walked proudly out of The Temple to face whatever threat lay beyond the door and I fought my way out. When I cleared the steps I made my way into the town to see it had been overrun and destroyed. All of it was just … gone, all my friends and their families, just gone. It was in that moment when I realized how so much can change in an overnight's sleep, everything could, and everything did. I didn't know what else to do but push on and move forward. But could I do that knowing that by shutting myself off I caused all of this, knowing that I could've prevented whatever happened here. I just kept walking with my Ghost floating beside me, as we made our way through the ruined city. Buildings were collapsed; weeds overgrew onto what was left of the buildings, and the sky was dark with storm clouds. It was then when I heard the shrieks of a dark creature ahead. I looked down the sight of my rifle to see a deformed midget with no eyes and a low green glow around it. Before I knew it a whole swarm of them came out of the buildings half of them glowing and half not. As if Instinct kicked in I reached behind me to grab a grenade and throw it at my opponents. What I did throw though I had no Idea, it exploded like a grenade but it scattered into at least a dozen other tiny explosions. But on the bright side one tiny explosion was all I needed because not a second later the entire swarm exploded as well. The explosion was big enough that it leveled the two building they were next to and the force was strong enough to send flying backwards into a building wall and

\- … … … … …

SYSTEMS OFFLINE … … …

ATEMPING TO REBOOT PRIMARY FUNCTIONS … … …

PRIMARY FUNCTION ONLINE … ATEMPING TO REBOOT POWER … … …

POWER REBOOT FAILED, REROUTING PRIMARAY FUNCTION TO POWER … … …

POWER ONLINE, ATTEMPING TO REBOOT PRIMARY FUNCTION … … …

PRIMARY FUNCTION ONLINE, ACTIVATING SERVOS NOW –

In case you're wondering what that was, that was my system reboot, every time I die I go through that process. When I came to I scanned the area and found two life forms in front of me. After my eyes were rebooted I opened them to find two figures in some kind of armor, I also noticed that my body was moved into a room inside a dusty old building. The first was short but carried the biggest gun I'd ever seen and the other was taller but carried what looked like an AK-47 only it was blue and the magazine was in the wrong place. The short one wore a long coat much like my white one only red, a black helmet that represented something from Egypt with tiny wings on the top. The tall one wore some heavy duty plating like you'd find in the Mid-Evil ages, obviously styled after wolves given the pauldrons were in the shape of wolf heads. Though my hearing was still rebooting I could tell the two were fighting over something from where I was standing given the body language they were displaying. The tall one towered over the short one and given by how he waved his right furiously behind him he was shouting. Once my hearing came too I listened in from across the room.

"God damn it, do you know how long it took us to round up that many Thrall, now we have to do it all over again and spend hours beyond hours just to finish this bounty." The voice confirmed my suspicion, he was male and he was angry.

"Hey at least he didn't blow up your face, he's obviously a newby so take it easy on the guy, besides he kind of helped us by killing them, now we don't have to do all the dirty work." The voice from the short one was female and calm.

The tall one just clenched his fist before throwing it behind himself and walking out the door that lead to the outside. The short one sighed as she shook her head and walked over to me.

"Don't mind him, Reignrock can be a bit of a hot head when it comes to his bounties, that's why we're out here in Germany, it has the highest concentration of hive, that and giant frogs, so I take it you're a Kinderguardian, names Kira." She explained as she held out her hand.

"Shex-13, umm Kinderguardian?" I asked it was a term I was unfamiliar with and I questioned it's practicality as I shook Kira's hand.

"Oh Kinderguardian, that's what we call newbys or in your case a newly resurrected Guardian." Kira explained.

"Ah I see." I said. Reignrock entered and handed me a small Handcannon.

"Well if we're taking you back to the city, you may as well be able to defend yourself at close range, the one you had before looked old, and I'm surprised it still shoots." Reignrock said. I nodded as I took the Handcannon.

"What is this City you speak of, is it important?" I asked. We began our walk through the demolished city. I could tell these two had a 'touchy' relationship for lack of better term because of how they acted around each other. Kira walked behind me while Reignrock was in front of me.

"Yes it's The Last safe City on Earth, and Humanities last stand, without it Humanity would've bitten the dust a long time ago." Kira explained.

"Meanwhile us Awoken would be just fine in The Reef." Reignrock said. Though I could not see it initially I could tell Kira just rolled her eyes at Reignrock.

"Oh come on, The Tower isn't that bad, besides no one's forcing you to stay there, you could just leave and pledge your allegiance to your Queen." Kira said.

"That's exactly why I haven't left, her brother and I just don't get along that well, he called me a disgrace to The Awoken and had me banished." Reignrock explained.

Kira stopped and looked at Reignrock. She was about to say something but one quick sniper shot through her head said otherwise and her body just dropped to the ground. It was quick and it was silent, I replayed the image in my core programming and calculated the direction of the shot to figure out where it came from. After calculating the angle of the shot I turned around a full 180 degrees and I aimed the Handcannon in the direction of the shooter. Everything was happing in a manner of slow motion for me, I could see Reignrock running to Kira's Ghost as I fired my shot at The Vandal running to cover. It was a calculated risk at an angle of 173.45 degrees if I missed I would have to fire again at a 176.23 degrees from my 180 turn around. Thankfully I didn't have to, I fired my gun and the bullet went flying straight through it's head. Everything returned to normal after it hit the gound and I turned around to see Reignrock hug a living, breathing, Kira … … … it was at this point when I really started questioning reality.

"Damn it Kira, pay attention, snipers are everywhere here." Reignrock said.

"I was about to say something but it shot me first, could you put me down please?" Kira asked.

"Oh right." Reignrock put her down gently and back away a few paces.

"Didn't she just die, right in front of us, shouldn't she be … … … still dead?" I questioned and we continued our walk.

"Yeah he's definitely a newby." Reignrock said. I looked to Kira for answers.

"Okay, as a Guardian we can revive ourselves but only if another Guardian is nearby, the only Guardians that are exceptions to that rule are the Warlock Sunsingers, by using their own strength, fire, and Light they can rez themselves on command." Kira explained.

"When we get to the Transmat Zone we'll explain more, but for now let's just keep walking we'll be there shortly it's just behind those buildings over there." Reignrock explained as he point to the very buildings I thought would have been gone by now.

Susan's house and Handar's shop, it was ironic that they were next to each other, but to see them both still standing to this day. I know Handar made his business a family business but I never realized it would survive for so long. I had always thought that eventually it wouldn't but here it is and Susan's house, I doubt it was hers for long though, she probably got married and moved away or something else entirely but the thought still ran in my head. What all did Guardians miss while they were away? I stopped in shock to see them there and I could tell Kira and Reignrock were curious.

"Hey Kinderguardian what's up? Why did you stop?" Reignrock said.

"I know those places." I said to him before I ran as fast as I could to Susan's house.

I looked around franticly all over the house until I ran into a room that was empty safe for one computer on a desk. I noted it's existence before I ran all over Handar's shop looking threw everything and I found a letter in a plastic bag with tape on it that had 'For Shex' written with sharpie on it. I took the letter to the desk in Susan's house and opened it. Age definetly hit it hard, the writing was almost gone and the paper was torn, but thanks to my analysis program I was able to digitally reform the paper and writing as if it was being written in front of.

 _Dear Shex,_

 _I know lad, I know that you probably shut yourself down after my passing. Trust me you're not that hard to read once ya get ta know yourself. But that doesn't matter I want to you read my words, I don't when but I know it'll be soon when I leave, I am older then my father was now and I've lived a good life, I fulfilled the promise I made to God, I only hope that he takes me to Heaven to be with my father. I know it'll be hard for you down the road but I know you'll wake up to a new world, whether it'll be better or worse I cannot tell, God's plan for the world is unknown to me, but his plan for you I can see clear as day. You are chosen for great things, he has given you the means to find your way and to make the world a better place, you'll be scared and you may want to back out here and there but you have to be strong. You won't be alone in your quest, you never are, and if you don't believe me ask Susan yourself. I don't know how long you'll sleep but I've asked the lass to leave you a message as well just in case. Lieben Sie gut un gedeihen my friend may God guide your way as he did mine._

God … … … I was unfamiliar with the concept of God, but maybe he is the one who made us EXOs. I was never sure, but I found myself rather fond of the idea that God made The EXOs as he made Humanity in his image. Religion is still new to me, but I never questioned it, I just accepted that it existed and moved on. I looked at the computer that sat dormant in front of me. I tried tapping the space bar on the keyboard to try and turn it on but nothing happened.

"Need something." I heard my Ghost ask as she appeared in front of me.

"I was trying to see if this computer worked, I guess it doesn't." I said. My Ghost looked from me to the computer then I heard her sigh.

"Hold on I'll see what I can do." She said as she disappeared into the monitor and before I knew it the computer flashed on with life, then My Ghost reappeared in front of me.

"I managed to give some juice, it'll work but I don't know for how long." She said as she floated next to my head. I was in awe and glee at this sight.

"Thank you." I said as I went to work in searching through the files.

"You're welcome." If Ghost's could smile I'm sure mine did at my politeness.

I looked everywhere, main drive, external drive, pictures, word documents, music, it wasn't until I went to Videos did I find something with my name on it. I clicked on it and a picture of Susan came up. I could tell some time had passed after my own death for her because of her grey hair and wrinkles, she didn't look bad for an old lady, she looked surprisingly young. If I could dry though I probably would be right now, given the amount of time that passed. I clicked the space bar to play the video.

"Shex, I know it's probably been a long time sense you've seen me or heard from me. I still visit you on top of the mountain every week. Those friends of yours don't want me coming up to much as it might interfere with their studies as they say. I even tried to leave instruction videos for you when you wake up, Handar convinced me you would at some point but we never knew when." She sighed as she looked out to the lake in front of her. She even turned the camera to show me the lake where we would feed the ducks at the foot of my mountain. Her voice was full of sadness and I really wished I could cry at this point so that we could cry together as she shed her tears.

"Rememeber this place, this is where we met, I fear we may never meet again Shex, it saddens me to even say it, but just so I took the liberty to make this video into an instruction one for you, so that way you can continue your studies in the American Sign Language, or in case you forget some of it. But before I get into that Shex I want to say that in the time I got to know you I could tell what a kind heart you have. The world needs more people like you and I say people because that what I consider you to be, a person just like every single one of us down here. When you wake up do the world a favor and teach others why they need to be kind, why they should give more than they are given or take. Show them how actions can speak more than words, and give them a reason to fight for what they believe in as you showed me you could. Please Shex, do it for me, do it for yourself, but more importantly do it for the people." I paused the video right there.

I could tell that I wouldn't have the time right now to watch the full thing so I pulled out a USB drive from my head and plugged it in the computer. A window popped up for the drive and I went into the files to find the video. When I did I dragged the file from the hard drive over to my USB drive and it began to move the file. When it was half way done Kira and Reignrock walked in the room.

"Hey is everything alright, you were in quite the rush?" Kira asked.

"Yes everything is fine, I am just downloading a copy of this video I found into my own memory bank to watch later." I explained.

"Oh you're an EXO?" Reignrock … I couldn't tell if he was asking or sarcastically scoffing at me at the time, but I later found out it was latter.

"So what if he is Ryan, get a grip, just because he's smarter than you doesn't mean anything." Kira said to him. A comment we both took obvious offense to.

"Anyways, what's the video?" Kira asked me.

"It is a video of one of my past friends, giving a message and instructions to me about the language she was teaching me at the time before my passing." I explained.

"So nothing of importance." Reignrock stated. Kira smacked him for that which made me happy.

"It may not be important to us but it's important to him Ryan, keep that in mind, not everything is about you." Kira stated.

"Ouch fine, be that way." Reignrock said as he walked out.

"I'm guessing this she was rather important to you?" Kira asked.

"Yes." Was all I said.

After the video finished downloading we got to the Transmat Zone and transported to their ships. It was then when I found the time to watch the Video and study more. It was hard to not feel sadness as I watched it play. But it was then I learned what my path had laid ahead for me. As a Guardian I would give the people a reason to fight back whatever horrors had come for the world and those that would come for the world. I would teach them to be kind and forgiving as I was taught. I would have a lot of history to catch up on though and for once I was actually excited. For it was when I got to The Tower when I met my Fireteam. Speaking of which I should probably end here and make sure that they don't kill each other again. I swear they can't go one day with arguing on who's the better leader. I'm excited to see what Sepia has to say though, I never asked what her first day was like and as a Titan I bet it wasn't easy.


End file.
